


喂药

by wenjiuyihu



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:14:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21545857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wenjiuyihu/pseuds/wenjiuyihu
Summary: 丹龙小哥哥专治不吃药的小朋友√
Relationships: 丹龙/白龙, 欧豪/刘昊然
Kudos: 2





	喂药

随着安史之乱的降临，幻术在乱世落寞。  
黄鹤去闭关了，只留丹龙白龙二人独自生活，二人靠在街头表演幻术为生，虽身怀一身的绝技，但在乱世之中却丝毫派不上用场。  
白龙发烧了，病怏怏的躺在榻上，这天丹龙并没有出活，他给白龙买药去了，回来的时候黄昏都出来了。  
马厩里传来的嘶叫声惊醒了在榻上熟睡的白龙，推门而入的是一个白衣少年。  
“丹龙，你不必为我买药，我躺几天就好了。”  
大概是病了的缘故，白龙的说话声是颤抖的。  
丹龙没理会他，把手伸到他的额头上，冰凉的手掌触碰到他的额头上时使他颤了一下。  
“嘶…还是很烫。”  
丹龙皱着眉对榻上的白龙说道，白龙的脸上逐渐染上了一轮红晕。  
“你等着，我去给你煎药。”丹龙起身，往厨房方向走。  
白龙突然慌了。  
“唉唉唉，你给我回来，我不用。”  
丹龙停下脚步，把头转过来，道：  
“你病了，病了，就要吃药。”  
“不要”白龙晃脑袋晃的像个拨浪鼓。  
“为什么”丹龙笑着看着他。  
“太，太苦……”白龙的声音越变越弱。  
“苦？这么大了还怕什么。”丹龙不等他回话，大步往厨房走。  
“……”白龙有些绝望，但在极度的头晕下，很快他又阖上了眼。  
大约过了半个时辰，白龙被一股苦辛味熏了起来，眼前的那男人手上端着的是碗黑棕色的液体，看着就苦。  
“喝。”丹龙把碗伸到白龙面前，白龙下意识的把手缩进了被子里。  
“不喝，我病死也不喝，算我求你了。”白龙一双水汪汪的眼睛看着丹龙，声音显得很委屈，看得丹龙有些无语。  
“你要我亲自给你灌进去么。”  
白龙被吓的愣住了，寻思片刻后，干脆把自己全缩到被子里了，只剩一撮软毛还露在外面。  
在漆黑之中，白龙许久都没听见声音，也不知丹龙是不是真要给他强塞药。  
“不喝？那我给你去煮粥吧，粥你总喝吧。”  
白龙没想到丹龙就这样放过了自己，眼睛都亮了，重新把头伸到外面。  
“喝！”  
“那你等着吧。”男人说完端着那药又走出了房门。  
白龙自以为逃过一劫还在那沾沾自喜，而这只是丹龙想到了另一个法子罢了。  
两柱香后，那男人再次走了进来，手里捧的终于不是药，取而代之的是一碗浓稠的白粥。  
白龙翻身从床上起来，对着哪碗粥咽了口咽口水，急不可待的接过丹龙手中的那碗粥 那粥还冒着气，米香扑面而来，白龙心道：  
‘粥比药香多了。’  
他一抬头，丹龙笑容满面，这使他有了不好的预感，当他把这所谓的粥喝下去时，便印证了他这不好的预感。  
当他喝下去一口时，直接把嘴里的“液体”喷了出来，喷了丹龙一身，味道又苦又涩，白龙一看，那碗粥竟变成了药，喷在丹龙白衣上的也不是粥，而是棕黑色的药液。  
白龙看透了丹龙的把戏，虽说丹龙在幻术比他技高一筹，但白龙也还不至于识破不了，丹龙瞒过了他的视觉，嗅觉，终究瞒不过味觉。  
“你骗我？！”  
面前那人脸上笑吟吟的。  
“这还不是为你好。”  
白龙听后脸颊上添了几分红晕，虽恼火，在丹龙面前却凶不起来，甚至在丹龙的眼里显得有些可爱，双眼对着丹龙瞪半天后，最后只得悻悻的道一句：  
“才不要你好…”  
丹龙看着简直是要笑出了声，看着白龙被戏弄的气急败坏的样子还挺有趣。  
“你别逗我了，药我不喝，发烧又不是绝症。”白龙在那里小声的嘟囔着，随即又更小声抱怨道“有本事你喝啊。”  
丹龙听后一笑，有了新的点子。  
“你是当我听不见么。”语气极富攻击性，听的白龙发颤，见达到威慑的效果后，丹龙端起了桌上的碗，灌了一大口，虽然白龙刚刚已经喷了不少，但他仍灌下了三分之一，白龙一脸惊讶的看着他，不过丹龙只是含着那药，并没有咽下去。  
“你，你还真喝啊……”白龙坐起在榻上，整个人都被惊到了。  
那人只是一笑，直接朝着白龙扑了过去，吻上了白龙的唇，一股药味随之传过来，白龙想挣扎，但早已被丹龙死死搂住，药液从那人的嘴里传进了自己的口腔，本能让白龙咽了下去，奇怪的是让白龙并不觉得苦，不知是不是丹龙的缘故。药喂完后，二人的舌缠绵在一起。  
大约吻了半柱香，丹龙终于意犹未尽的松开了口，白龙的脸红的像滴血。他看着丹龙又灌了一大口中药，还没来的及拒绝，那人就再次贴了上来，又是一个意味绵长的吻，丹龙重复了几次，碗里的药终于见了底。  
吻完后他笑着看着白龙，白龙说不出话来，心想这和硬灌有什么区别。  
丹龙起身，端起空碗，正要起身往外走，白龙拉住了他，往自己额头上放。  
“你看看我还烫不烫了。”  
丹龙乐了，认真的摸了一下，白龙的体温并无好转，甚至变得更烫，捋了捋白龙凌乱的头发。  
“快睡吧，洗完碗就陪你。”  
说完拿开了白龙拽在自己胳膊上的手，往房门走了。  
白龙一个人顶着头晕在那里憨憨的笑，当然，并没有听话睡着，他还要等丹龙过来呢。  
只听门外一阵流水声后，丹龙如约而来，白龙给丹龙让了个吻，等丹龙坐下后，侧下身，躺在丹龙身上，闭上眼睡了。  
闻到丹龙衣服上的药味的时候还皱了皱眉，丹龙意识到自己衣服上的药渍后，直接将衣服脱下来，裸露的肌肤让白龙感觉不冷了，闭上眼蹭了蹭丹龙后，安然入睡。  
丹龙俯下身，在白龙的额上给了一个吻，随之吟唱起江南小调。

**Author's Note:**

> 感谢观看!


End file.
